Mistletoe
by darjh619edge
Summary: Seth feels really lonely this Christmas until the Lunatic Fringe shows up at his door. A little Christmas one shot featuring our favorite boys. (Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.)


Seth ripped off a piece of tape as he bent the corner of the silver wrapping paper. He carefully placed it along the edge of the paper before sticking the tape down. He was finishing wrapping the last of the presents he had gotten for his two best friends. He sighed as a wave of loneliness hit him. He tapped down the other corner and placed a red ribbon in the corner. He had gotten Dean a new leather jacket but not just any jacket. The one he had been eyeing that was in almost every macy's window no matter what city or mall they would visit. Roman had gotten some smaller things since he was easier to please. Seth also made sure to get his wife and daughter a few small gifts since they usually all gathered at his place for Christmas dinner and presents. He sighed as he looked up at the tree the lights were glistening like stars. He tried to shake the voice in the back of his mind but it was no good. Seth cared a great deal for dean and he wondered what the other man was doing at the current moment. Seth's eyes traveled up to the mistletoe that he had hung on the beam of his apartment ceiling. He longed to kiss Dean beneath it.

Seth took a deep breath before he stood and stretched out a little he wasn't sure how long he was wrapping presents for but it was while. He hummed at the music that was playing softly in the background. He loved Christmas music he had since he was a little kid his mother would play it in the background while they baked cookies together. Seth felt loneliness creeping in again. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few of his scented candles. Vanilla to remind him of baking sugar cookies. He couldn't remember the last time he had baked but he suddenly felt the desire to make cookies honestly he just wanted to keep himself busy.

Seth started to rummage through his cupboards he knew he had all the ingredients he needed. Seth pulled open the corner of the flour the bag ripping causing a puff of white to land all over him he cured silently to himself as he tried to wipe some of it off. He began to measure the flour out when he heard his doorbell ringing. Seth paused and waited for a minute to make sure he wasn't dreaming but sure enough a second later the doorbell sounded again. He called out to the person on the other side letting them know he was coming. He tried again to wipe some of the flour off but he figured it was in vain. He pulled open the door just a crack to see who was outside at this time of night he was surprised to see Dean standing there hands deep in his pockets.

Dean rubbed his hands together as he looked at Seth who smiled slightly. "Are you gonna let me in it's fucking freezing out here." Seth shook his head and laughed a little before moving aside and opening the door. "Sorry." Seth waited until Dean was inside then closed the door behind him. The lunatic looked around the apartment before his eyes settled on the tree he took a deep breath the scent of vanilla attacking him. Seth walked up to him and watched as Dean ran a hand through his curly hair. Suddenly he reached out his fingertips wiping across Seth's cheek causing a hitch in his breath.

"Sorry."

"Thanks, I was starting to bake some cookies and the flour exploded."

Dean laughed awkwardly for a moment before his expression changed to one of confusion. Seth was about to ask him what he wanted when suddenly his lips were being pressed against Deans. Seth didn't wait to moan into the kiss quickly trying to deepen it. Before he was able to Dean pulled away looking at him with a look of embarrassment. "Sorry."

Seth said nothing as he placed his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him back to him. He crashed their lips together his need growing. He wanted Dean to feel everything he was feeling. He pressed his tongue against those soft pink lips begging for entrance which this time he was granted. He ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip before letting their tongues collide. He moved his hands up Dean's back and laced his fingers through his hair. Dean moaned at the touch as he ground against Seth letting the shorter man feel his growing arousal.

Seth broke the kiss gasping for air but he didn't dare move his hands he continued to run them through Dean's hair as the other man ran his fingertips over Seth's hipbones. Dean went to speak but seemed to think better of it instead he looked up at the mistletoe a smile dancing across his lips and Seth already knew everything his partner was trying to say. He took this as an invitation to push things further. He pulled Dean's face back to his as he initiated a soul searing kiss causing the blonde to let out a groan. Seth made quick work of working down Dean's neck moving between kissing and nipping Dean felt his cock becoming painfully hard against the fabric of his jeans. He wanted Seth so bad but at the same time he was terrified he had never been with another man before.

"Fuck Seth."

Seth quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the side as he moved his mouth over Dean's nipple his teeth pulling on it causing it to turn into a hard bud. His tongue flicked over it causing Dean to dig his nails into Seth's hipbone. Seth let his nipple fall out of his mouth as he bit across to the other one giving it the same treatment. Dean was almost begging at this point he wasn't how far he was wanted to go but all his senses were being attacked and it was almost too much.

Seth let the other nipple go with a pop as his mouth kissed along the blonde trail of hair until he was face to face with the edge of Dean's jeans. His fingers fumbled with the belt causing him to laugh at himself never has Seth has that problem before. He silently cursed himself telling himself to calm down. He got the belt undone he pulled it from the denim and threw it across the living room. Seth slowly pulled down the jeans trying to tease the man in front of him. He had waited a while for this and he wanted to savor it. His fingers hooked into the band of his boxers pulling them down around his ankles then off completely earning a hiss from the blonde as the cold air hit his throbbing cock. Seth licked his lips as he took the sight in Dean was larger than average with a beautiful vain running on the underside of his shaft. He was clean shaven except for a little hair above his cock. Seth wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head sucking gently as his tongue licked along the slit tasting the precum that was already starting to drip.

"Fuck Seth."

He managed to get out as his fingers buried deep into the brown locks he watched the beautiful fucking sight beneath him. Seth took almost all of Dean's cock in this throat gagging a little at his length. He felt the other man rub at his scalp and it relaxed him enough to take the rest of Dean in. He started to suck slowly as the other man continued to massage his head. He felt his own cock twitching at the slutty moans that were escapping Dean's mouth. Seth started to bob his head faster his tongue working a frenzy around Dean's throbbing member. The blonde was losing control as he pulled on the silky hair in his hands he began to buck into the hot mouth that consumed him. Seth gave over some control as he let the other man deep fuck his throat using one hand he freed himself of his own confines and began to furiously stroke his cock in time with Dean's thrust.

"God fuck Seth I don't know if I am gonna last."

Dean tried to pull out but Seth wouldn't let him he wanted to taste it all. He felt needy and he wanted it all of it. He moaned around Dean's cock sending vibrations through the other man. Dean had taken over completely using Seth's mouth and he was more then happy to oblige. Seth ran a thumb over the head of his cock and he felt himself drawing closer to the edge he felt Dean tug hard at his hair before he felt the throbbing and the sweet taste of Dean's seed as he exploded down the other man's throat and mouth. Seth drank it all in the taste was intoxicating and the low growl escaping the lunatics mouth pushed him off the cliff. He tugged roughly at his own member before he felt himself exploding all over his hand and the carpet below. Exhausted he felt empty when Dean pulled his cock from Seth's lips. The taller man grabbed his shirt and cleaned Seth's chin where some had been left behind then he smiled as Seth collapsed on the floor. Seth felt two strong arms wrap around him as he closed his eyes.

"That was amazing thank you but should I return the favor?"

Seth nodded.

"Not tonight let's just call it part of your present."

He could feel the other man place a soft kiss against his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Seth."

"Merry Christmas Dean."

With this both men happily fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
